White Magician
by aquabluewater
Summary: What does Shinich really feel about his not being able to catch Kaito KID? Flames are welcome...


Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan, Kaito KID, not mine, yada yada yada, Aoyama Gosho's, whoever else owning the anime and manga companies, don't sue me plz. 

  
  


White Magician

  
  


by Aqua Bluewater

  
  
  
  


...Who are you? 

  
  


...A White Magician. 

  
  
  
  


Edogawa Conan, or for that matter Kudo Shinichi, tried desperately to get rid of the image in his head. It was giving him a headache... Thinking too much _does _give you a headache, doesn't it? 

  
  


But then, he did not have any reason to think much. He wasn't solving any murder cases, no riddles definitely, and he wasn't trying to make Ran to believe Shinichi was still alive and was coming back... not right now, anyway. 

  
  


Ran seemed to be giving up all the hope that Shinichi would be back soon... and that he would stay forever. But she was, it seemed, satisfied to hear from him - the real him - once in a while. 

  
  


So what was the matter? 

  
  


One. That he, Kudo Shinichi, was not able to catch the thief of the century. 

  
  


Kaito KID. 

  
  
  
  


"Conan-kun!! Hurry up, we are late!!" Ran shouted. 

  
  


"Wait! Wait!! Ran-neechan!!" Conan quickly put on his jacket and went out to meet Ran. "I was just getting ready!" 

  
  


"Yes, yes. Come on, we have to get to the school by 10 o'clock. The festival will start shortly, and Sonoko will be furious." 

  
  


"Nee-chan, the school festival we are going, it's not your school isn't it?" Conan asked innocently. 

  
  


"Yeah. Sonoko's friend's boyfriend's cousin is attending that school. One of them said there were a few very *handsome* boys there, so she went way over her head..." 

  
  


(Ye~s, I should have known.) Conan made a face. (Kawaii~ half-moon eyes!!) 

  
  
  
  


"OHMYGOSH he looks sooooo cool!!" Sonoko exclaimed as she looked around the school festival. "And him! He looks sweet!! And him!! Him too!!" Looking at her, Ran and Conan sweatdropped at the same time. 

  
  


"This festival looks great! Even better than our school's." Ran admired the decoration and neat organization. "And the variety! We usually have only a few, but... wow, what's that?" She pointed at a white booth at the corner. 

  
  


"The Last Century Magic Show...??" Conan murmured. Somehow, the title sounded __familiar... 

  
  


"Let's go, Conan-kun!" Ran started to run, and Conan had no other choice but follow her. 

  
  
  
  


"Hmm..." A shadow looked at the dashing Ran and Conan. Murmuring to himself, he disappeared behind the tree. 

  
  
  
  


"Conan-kun, sit here! We have the best view of the stage from here." Ran sat on the chair and called Conan. He easily passed between the tight pack of seats and sat beside her. The show was about to start. 

  
  


"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!! Welcome to Kuroba's Last Century Magic Show!!" The voice of the magician thundered, but there was no person on the stage. 

  
  


(Kuroba? Clover??) Conan wondered briefly.

  
  


Suddenly a puff of white smoke arose, and when the breeze had scattered it away seconds later, a magician had appeared on the stage, bowing to the applauding audience. He had black silk hat and black cape, and a familiar-looking eyeglass clicked on his right eye. 

  
  


Now he looked _very _familiar. 

  
  


(Wait a minute...)

  
  


The show had started, but Conan wasn't looking at any of his tricks. Rabbits, doves, cards, disappearing acts, and countless others. He concentrated on the magician's face, but it was impossible to make out distinguishing features since the magician moved so fast. (Don't trust Ran when she says the seat has the best view of the stage.) He made a mental note on that. 

  
  


"Conan-kun, hello? Earth to Conan-kun!!" Ran's voice shook Conan out of his own world. "Huh?" 

  
  


"Were you asleep? I thought you liked this kind of thing." 

  
  


"I... I liked it, Ran-neechan! I was just too... in it." 

  
  


Ran smiled and patted his head. "Yeah, every kid likes magic show! It's almost time to go. Wait here, I'll find Sonoko and we will go together." Conan nodded and stared at Ran as she ran past the crowd. 

  
  


"KAITO!! You stupid copycat!!" A girl's voice rang Conan's ears. 

  
  


"Don't call me a copycat!!" Another voice, this time a boy's, answered the first voice. Conan turned around, and saw the black magician and a girl in school uniform fighting furiously. "If you are not a copycat, why are you copying KID's trademark?!" "This is a MAGICIAN's trademark, not just his!!" "You don't even need the eyeglass!!" "It looks cool on me!!" And on and on and on... 

  
  


Finally the girl smacked the boy on the head and left, muttering something like "next time I have to bring fish with me..." Conan smiled, somehow the scene looked much like Hattori and Suzuha's, or, maybe his and Ran's... 

  
  


Ran... 

  
  


"Oh, yes... Copycats. I think I'm even more familiar than you." 

  
  


Conan spun around. White. White Magician. 

  
  


Kaito KID. 

  
  


"Is that why you are angry?" 

  
  


"Who's angry?" 

  
  


Silence. 

  
  


"Why are you denying yourself?" 

  
  


"Who's denying?" 

  
  


Another silence. Finally, a sigh. 

  
  


"Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on a *kid*... should I?" 

  
  


"WHO'S A KID?" 

  
  


KID smiled and turned around, his back toward Conan. "I like your girl. Maybe I can get her to be my real girlfriend, not just me pretending to be you and she calling me Shinichi..." 

  
  


"WHAT?!" 

  
  


But he had already disappeared. Blinking, Conan tried to clear his head. Damn him, what was he saying? REAL girlfriend?? 

  
  


"Conan-kun! Let's go, Conan-kun!!" It was Ran's clear voice that finally got him back to the ground. 

  
  


(Ran.)

  
  


He paused. 

  
  


Then he smiled. 

  
  


"You think you can escape from me, Kaito KID? I'm Kudo Shinichi... and I AM NOT ABOUT TO GET MY GIRLFRIEND STOLEN!!" He grinned, being sure that KID was listening to him, and went on to grab Ran's hand. Ran smiled and gently pulled his hand. 

  
  


A White Magician. 

  
  
  
  


"Hey, I was serious." Kaito half-grumbled and half-grinned as he watched the two leaving the school. "I'd rather have HER than Aoko!" 

  
  


"What... did... you... say?" 

  
  


Kaito jumped a mile up and saw Aoko with a broomstick, glaring the Death out of her eyes. "A, A, Aoko! What are you doing here?!" 

  
  


"I came to check up your cleaning you useless lazy bum!!" 

  
  


"Hey, don't call me a bum!! I'm working you know!!" 

  
  


"Working? I haven't seen you working even at HOME!!" 

  
  


Even a White Magician... fights with his girlfriend. 

  
  


~ The End ~ 

  
  


Note : I'm not a pro writer... ^^; gomen... and I'm not even sure if Kaito's girlfriend's name is Aoko... Flames are welcome...


End file.
